The Masks We Wear
by Little Miss Z
Summary: This is a random Trunks and Pan story I wrote for The DBZ halloween contest, amazingly enough it won, so i'm really proud of it,   Theres a halloween party, Pan disguises herself so she can reveal her true feelings for Trunks, not as lame as it sounds :P


A.N: Okay so this is just a random idea I had for the DBZ halloween contest, The theme is sweet and sexy and I hope I covered it well. I'm actually kind of proud of it since it was just drabble in my head, so hope you like it 

Just clear some things up first, this is after GT, Pan is 19, Trunks is 27, And Goku didn't go away, cause that made me sad and I'm the writer so what I say goes :P 

Anyhoo as always enjoy

The Masks We Wear

"Oh come on Panny, It'll Be fun" Trunks grinned widely at her.

"I don't know, You know its not really my thing" Pan answered unsurely.

"But it's Halloween, Its all fun and spooky" He said while teasingly squirming his fingers and nearly tickling her.

She giggled a little while leaning back out of his reach, before looking back at him with a face that seemed to be asking him for more reasons to convince her to go.

"I don't know"

"It's not gonna be any fun without you" He stated with a fake pout.

She let a small smile grace her face.

"I wouldn't even know what to wear" She sighed almost giving in to him like she always did.

"Well its a Halloween party so you wear a costume" He smirked, mockingly stating the obvious.

"I know that" She sneered "I mean, I wouldn't know what to come dressed as" She said almost shyly.

Seeing her slight discomfort, he decided to tease her a little, like he always did whenever he managed to put her in a situation where her usual confidence would be replaced with uncharacteristic shyness.

"I think you'd make a really hot witch or a sexy little kitten" He said with a slick smirk and narrow eyes.

Pan could feel herself wanting to flirt back, like she always did whenever he made those kind of comments, but could never bring herself to.

She just rolled her eyes playfully, glanced back at him with a smile then asked him casually

"So what are you going as anyway"

"Ah thats a secret that you only get to find out if you come" He smirked, still trying to entice her.

She sighed "Fine, But don't be expecting miracles, I'll come for like an hour, and have cheap store bought costume" She said acting as if it was the last thing in the world she wanted to be doing but he was forcing her, when really she did want to go, just so she could hang out with him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Panny" He grinned before standing up and kissing her very over dramatically on the forehead.

_"Almost like a little sister" _Pan inwardly sighed.

"Okay I gotta go, Mom will probably be on my case about not helping set up" He scrunched up his face in discontent at thought of helping.

"So I'll see you later?" He asked as if to check she hadn't forgotten already

"Yeah, You talked me into it, Now go" She said in mock anger

He flashed her a smile before blasting off home.

Pan let out a huge sigh and let herself fall back so she was lying on the grass in the huge open field, all alone with her thoughts now.

_"God, how does he do that, convince me into doing stuff I don't really wanna do"_

_"Never mind I know how" _She stopped herself from thinking the obvious.

Pan had realised a little while ago that her feelings towards Trunks had changed.

Ever since their search for the Black Star Dragonballs they had been inseparable.

Most people might find it weird a 14 year old hanging out with a 22 year old, But they didn't care

They had grown accustom to one another.

Sure Goten was Trunks best friend, but he had spent almost a year with Pan telling her things he could never tell Goten for fear of damaging his masculine ego.

He found Pan really easy to talk and open up to, she seemed to give you her full undivided attention, and took a genuine interest in whatever you had to say, looking into your eyes and actually paying attention to you, as you spoke to her she made you feel like you were the only person in the world, or thats at least how Trunks saw it.

She loved the way that Trunks didn't speak down to her, he would explain exactly what was going on and not feel the need to dumb it down for her, she always appreciated his faith in her to understand what he was talking about, Even though most fully grown men would struggle to keep up with Trunks train of thought at times, she managed quite well especially for her age at the time.

Once their search was over and the ordeals that followed, they still found themselves wanting to spend time together

Now she was 19, he was 27 and they were still best friends. However, as she grew older she gradually started to notice how small comments and touches that never meant anything before, had started giving her butterflies in her stomach. 

After a lot of convincing herself he was just a friend, She finally gave in and admitted she was attracted to him

How could she not be, he was caring, sweet, funny, smart, to say he handsome was a serious understatement and his body was almost god like, of course she was attracted to him.

She tried not to let things change but it was secretly driving her insane.

Being so close to him every day, wanting to just grab him, throw him down and run her hands all over his perfect body

But something inside stopped her every time.

For one she thought that might be too bold a first move

Maybe talk to him about it first.

But she really didn't want to have an awkward conversation where she would admit her feelings, he would reject her and their friendship would be ruined, he was too important for her to let that happen.

She needed a subtle way to test the water

To find out if he was even remotely attracted to her.

Sure he made sly little comments

But that was just Trunks, he did that with everyone, it was all part of his charm.

_"If I could flirt with him a little and gage his response to me" _she pondered, eagerly trying to think of a way

_"But he would probably just think I was joking around" _she sighed.

_"Wait, what if I wasn't me" _She thought slyly

Maybe the Halloween party could work to her advantage

_"I could get a really sexy costume, With a mask, So he' wouldn't know it was me. He's Trunks he's not that observant" _She scoffed inwardly.

_"God thats such a stupid plan, He'll know its me" _She told herself dishearteningly

_"Yeah probably, But it still might be fun to get all dressed up, and see what he thinks" _She thought slyly

_" And besides if he knows then just take off the mask, and hang out with him for like an hour, like you said then go home with your dignity still in tact"_ She thought proudly liking her plan.

_"But if he doesn't figure out its me, There may be some fun to be had at this party"_ She thought slyly

_"Okay then first things first, I need a costume" _She thought as she stood up and took to the sky.

Pan landed at the only costume shop that didn't appear to be out of stock.

_"God Pan, Of course there nothing left, its Halloween"_

She walked into the nearly empty store, first passing all the accessories which made a costume even greater than it originally was

Suddenly she saw it

A black satin mask that would frame her eyes and just cover the top half of her face

_"perfect"_

Now she had the integral part of her costume, all that was left was the actual costume itself.

She wandered around looking for anything remotely flattering or feminine.

The shopkeeper saw her wandering aimlessly and asked in a genuinely helpful tone "Is there anything I can help with, Miss"

"I was just looking for a costume, But I guess I left it a little late" She smiled sweetly

"Yes, Unfortunately you did, I'v only one female costume left" The old man said as he came out from behind the counter and walked to the back of the shop

Pan followed him curiously.

Once she reached the back of the shop, He was standing holding a long black dress

On closer inspection Pan could see the fine detail of lace and the soft touch of the fabric. She also saw the very low cut neck and the very high split on the left side. It was in no way slutty, Just way more revealing than she was used to, But then again she never wore any kind of dress, So the whole idea was foreign to her.

She wondered how this dress had been the only one left, Sure it wasn't her style but a lot of girls would kill for a dress like this

then she saw the price tag and it all became clear.

"So what do you think" The old man asked with a smile

"I'm not sure" Pan answered hesitantly "Its not really me" She answered

"Well isn't that the point of Halloween, To not be yourself" He grinned warmly

She couldn't help but grin back

"I guess your right" She smiled "I'll take it" She sighed proudly, but still knowing that she had given in.

Trunks was still helping his mother set up, basically everything had been done he just had to do small things here and there.

He was already in his costume, wearing the same thing he did every year

He was in a loose fitting white shirt with a tight fitting waist coat over the top, black leather pants, and a long flowing black cape put the finishing touch on the same vampire costume he had worn almost 5 years in a row.

His mom threw this party every year, And every year he was usually bored out of his mind

Sure he hung out with Goten and Bulla, but the person he really wanted to hang out with never came.

Pan hated parties and big crowds, she was more a hang out and talk with just you kinda girl, which Trunks loved

He always had the best conversations with Pan, she somehow managed to get him to talk about stuff he wouldn't tell anyone, but later he was always thankful, she was definitely the best of his friends.

They already had a great friendship which had developed on the tour

He was kind of surprised with himself after their search was over, because he still wanted to see her, he figured it was normal after being around someone so much, you just get used to them being there and start to crave their company.

After a couple of years he started to find himself more and more drawn to her in different ways than he had before

She had this charisma about her, she was always so lively and spirited, which he truly admired in her, cause she helped bring it out in him.

He started to notice himself constantly trying to make her laugh or smile, not really sure why, until he realised he loved her laugh, it was one of those rare genuine laughs that once you heard it, it was positively infectious.

He also noticed a difference in her, particularly her smile, he wasn't entirely sure why but the way she smiled at him, seemed to be different from the way she smiled at anyone else, it was probably all in his head, but he liked the idea of her having her own special smile just for him, that was when he realised he had feelings for her.

He tried not to let on to Pan about his feelings, since he wasn't really sure what they meant himself, but once he realised he liked her, he started noticing things he never had before, the most obvious one being her body.

He first noticed one day after they were training, she was stretching and arching her back, his breath suddenly caught in his throat, he could see her flawless toned stomach peaking out from her shirt which had rode up from her stretch, she suddenly leaned forward giving him a perfect view down her shirt to her supple cleavage, he could feel his breaths becoming heavier and found himself having to turn away to control himself

After that he could barley control himself around her, she was so enticing to him.

He loved dropping little hints and sly comments all over the place, even though he knew it made her slightly uncomfortable, she was confident in all other aspects of her life, except her love life, He wanted so much for her to just get over it and be her sexy confident self and totally call him on his crude comments so he could truly gage her feeling towards him.

He liked to think that by making his little comments he was making the first move, but he knew better, he knew he was too scared of what might happen to their relationship,

But something still told him that she had to be the one to initiate something if it was ever going to happen.

His true feeling aside, he mostly wanted Pan to show up to this party and actually make it fun, unlike every other year.

"And what are you supposed to be Kakarott?" Vegeta smirked attempting to mock him, but was secretly happy to finally see someone he knew

Everyone else in his house was practically a stranger to him, all people Bulma had invited from her work

"Can't you tell Vegeta?" Goku smiled "I'm you!" He stated cheerfully

"What?" Vegeta scowled "That's ridiculous you look nothing like me" He scoffed.

Suddenly Trunks appeared beside his father

"Oh Hay Goku" He said warmly then took a second look at him

"You came dressed as my dad?" he said with wide eyes "nice, thats hilarious" He laughed

Vegeta just scowled at him then walked to the other end of the room in defeat.

Trunks just grinned at Goku

"So anyway, do you think you granddaughter will be gracing us with her presence this year" He asked almost sarcastically

"I dunno" Goku shrugged "I haven't seen her, maybe ask Gohan" He said while gesturing to the other end of the room where his eldest son stood.

Trunks turned around to see Gohan and Videl standing dressed as The Great Saiyaman 1 and 2, Trunks just rolled his eyes "God, Every year" He laughed inwardly.

Then realised that Pan wasn't with them and felt a huge pang of disappointment, even more than he had expected_ "I guess she's not coming"_ He thought dishearteningly.

Pan entered the room feeling incredibly nervous.

_"Okay I can do this, Its no big deal"_ She thought trying to encourage herself

_"I would probably feel better if I wasn't so uncomfortable in this damn thing" _She thought angrily

It wasn't that the dress was uncomfortable, far from it, it seemed to hug her slender frame perfectly, the low cut neck and high cut split were actually very complimentary to her figure, she just felt inwardly uncomfortable, not being used to wearing dresses or remotely feminine things.

She let her eyes wonder across the party looking for one person in particular

Then she saw him

Walking towards the sofa holding a drink in his hand

She watched as he slumped into the sofa, With a look of almost sadness on his face

_"Huh, wonder what he looks so upset about" _She wondered as she walked over to him

Suddenly her thoughts changed completely

_"Okay remember, Seductive" _She reminded herself.

She sat down on the sofa next to him, Her back straight and knees tightly together with her hands on her lap.

"Vampire? Kinda cliche don't you think" She smirked

He turned to her, Not expecting anyone to be talking to him.

He was slightly taken aback for a second, she was gorgeous, and for some reason just randomly started talking to him, he let a smirk grace his face as he glanced over her.

"You say cliche, I say classic" He said in that charming way only he could pull off

"Hmm" She smiled while raising an eyebrow

"Well you do seem to be the only one here" She smiled while looking around and noticing the lack of stereotypical costume that he had donned.

"Thats cause everyone knows, I come as the vampire" He stated arrogantly

"Ooh big tough alpha male huh?" She jested, She also put a little more emphasis on the "ooh" than she normally would, purposefully trying to be sexy instead of mocking.

"You bet your sweet ass" He smirked, normally he wasn't this flirtatious or comfortable around girls he had just met, but hay she started it, and there was something incredibly familiar about her, But she kept turning her face from him so he couldn't really pinpoint her.

"Anyway, What are you supposed to be?" He asked while blatantly glancing over her body.

Pan smirked, she loved the way he was looking at her, it was just like how he always did, but way more intense, she suddenly felt this new found confidence in her realisation that he was at least a little attracted to her.

"What would you like me to be" She said seductively, While slowly leaning in closer to him.

Finally she was close enough for him to really look at her

The top half of her face was covered by her mask, which perfectly framed her dark eyes, which were made even darker by the eye makeup she was wearing.

He gazed in her eyes, and suddenly it clicked

Those were the eyes that always seemed to be captivated by everything he said

Those were the eyes that he constantly found himself lost in

_"Pan?"_ He thought curiously _"Holy Crap, she looks unbelievable, and she acting all flirty with me" _he smirked inwardly _"She must be playing a game with me" _He thought slightly unsure as to why she was suddenly acting so boldly towards him, he decided to not call her on the issue and play along, besides he was enjoying it.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her " Not really sure, but I know I like it" He smirked

She smirked back "Oh really?, What exactly is it you like about it" She said leaning back, letting her left leg escape threw the split in her dress as she crossed it over the right.

Trunks watched her slowly cross her legs to reveal a silky smooth bare leg all the way up to her milky thigh

_"Wow, Pan has amazing legs, wish she would let me see them more often" _He smirked inwardly

He suddenly found himself curious as to how far she was willing to go with her little game, if she was indeed playing one.

He started to shift his body so he could move closer to her.

"Well I think what I like most is…" He stared as his hand moved slowly from his side, dangerously close to the top of her thigh, before moving swiftly to her stomach, where he gently touched the fabric

"The lace, I have a weird thing for lace" He smirked.

She could feel all the butterflies in her stomach going crazy from his gentle touch, but she was determined to keep her composure

"Oh yeah?, Anything else you've got a thing for" She asked brazenly

"Wouldn't you like to know" He smirked seductively

"You bet your sweet ass I would" She smirked arrogantly

He couldn't help but love this new confidence she had, It was what he was always trying to pull out of her, and she seemed so calm and relaxed, not mention she was good at it, especially at gaining the upper hand he thought.

"Anyway, Enough about me, What about you?, Got any dirty little secret things"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" She smirked mischievously, turning his own statement around on him

"Aw come on, I told you one, Its only fair" He gestured towards her, the smirk still firmly planted on his face.

She decided he was right, she should tell him one of her secret little things, but she wasn't going to be subtle about it, besides it had been driving her crazy since the moment she sat down.

"Okay" She said sitting up slightly "I'll tell you one" She said making eye contact with him, grinning, then made her face slightly more serious bringing her hand closer and closer to him

"I ….have a **major** thing …for leather" She said as she placed a hand on his right knee

His legs immediately became jelly under her gentle touch, but he made sure to not even flinch or let on that she was effecting him so much.

"Really?" He said as if it was valuable information

"Oh yeah" She stated seductively, as she moved her body closer to his, and in turn moved her hand a little further up his leg

He felt a sudden sharp shiver at the base of his spine as her hand began to stroke gently between his knee and thigh.

"I mean, the texture, the cool sensation when it touches your skin…" She said sensually while letting her hand move slowly further and further up, " …and the smell…" She arched her back, tilted her head back slightly and let her eyes close as she let out a "mmh" in an almost pleasurable moan.

she had no idea where her confidence was coming from, but she didn't care she was finally saying and doing the things she had always wanted to around trunks and his reaction was exactly what she had wanted.

He was just staring at her, mouth slightly agape

She knew he was unsure what to say next

The silence suddenly became glaringly obvious and Trunks forced himself to say something.

"Think I'm beginning to like leather too" he said softly, while slowly moving his head towards hers

Pan couldn't help but reciprocate his action.

As they drew closer and closer to one another, she could feel his hot breath, and as if by instinct she closed her eyes

He had closed his too, he had a million and one thoughts all screaming at him at once, but the one that was screaming the loudest told him to do, to kiss her.

They were centimetres away from each other, Trunks could feel the anticipation building inside him, he never knew how much he had wanted to kiss her before, now he felt like he had to, or he would die.

Pan continued to move slowly towards him for what let like forever, The waiting was unbearable, she could could hardly stand not to feel his lips against hers.

Suddenly they were so close to one another, that it was undeniable what was about to happen they both felt and wanted it

As Trunks felt the gap between them become almost non existent, he started to tilt his chin up slightly in anticipation

When suddenly, he heard someone shout his name.

He closed his eyes even tighter in frustration, and in a vain hope that he hadn't really heard it

Then it came again, this time he opened his eyes and saw two huge dark eyes staring back at him filled with what looked like disappointment.

"Eh…I'll. be right back" he whispered before standing up and walking to the other end of the room.

_"Damn it" _Pan thought angrily

_"Friggen people interrupting, better make sure that doesn't happen again" _she thought as she stood up and headed out to the back yard.

Trunks made his way threw the crowd of people, threw which he could hear his mother trying to console his father.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" she told him cheerfully

"Oh shut up" he huffed.

Trunks final found the owner of the voice who had so rudely interrupted him.

"What the hell do you want Bulla, this better be good" he said sternly

"Who's the girl you're with" she asked teasingly

"Its Pan" he shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You sure?" she asked surprised

"Of course I'm sure" he stated

"Okay, its just, sure looked like you were about to kiss her" she said questioningly

"So what if I was" he said almost proudly

"Well, its Pan" she said as if she was stating a fact for it to be wrong somehow

"Listen Bulla, I can kiss who ever I want, and I don't need any crap from you about it, okay?" he snapped before walking away to find Pan.

Bulla just smirked to herself _"God its about time"_

Trunks returned to the couch where he had left Pan to find she wasn't there, he began to look, more panicked than he would have liked, around the party for her.

As he walked past the glass double doors he saw what was unmistakably her, sitting on one of the swings in the back yard, he smiled then headed towards her.

He sat down on the swing to her right, she flashed him a small smile as he sat down and began gently swinging back and forth along with her.

"Sorry about that, I just had to.."

"I have an idea" Pan cut him off

"Oh yeah" he smiled

"Lets play truth or dare" she grinned mischievously

"Okay fine, but your going first" he smirked

"Fine" Pan said almost bravely as if he couldn't do anything she wasn't afraid of, which was highly untrue.

"Okay then, truth or dare?" he asked cheerfully

"Truth" she smiled

Trunks usual sly grin appeared on his face as he leaned back slightly and said "What do you like best about me?"

"Ass" Pan found herself inexplicably blurting out

Trunks raised a surprised eyebrow at her candour "Well I wasn't talking physical, but thanks" he smirked.

Normally Pan would have been mortified saying such a thing to Trunks, but she found that she was surprisingly relaxed and comfortable being so open with him, she was open with him about everything else, why not this.

"Kay, your turn" she grinned

"Wait, what, you never answered my question" he almost whined

"You asked a question, I answered, is it my fault if you don't word yourself well" she smirked "truth or dare?"

"Fine, truth" he sighed

"What do you like best about me?"

" Your spirit" he said almost automatically

"Aw thanks" she said in a sweet tone with a smile, which slowly turned to a sultry smirk "But I **was **talking physically" she whispered seductively

Trunks could feel his sly smile appear

"Oh well in that case, legs" he smoothly stated

Pan just rolled her eyes, she had a feeling he would say that, after all he had never seen hers and they had been in full view all night.

"Kay my turn, truth or dare?" he grinned

"Truth" Pan smiled

Trunks mischievous grin had changed to a caring smile as he askes warmly

"Ever been in love?"

Pan could feel hers eyes being draw to his, she felt herself slowly start to nod her head

"yeah" she said never breaking eye contact as she watched his reaction, he just continued to smile warmly

She felt like she may have been staring at him for a little too long, she forced herself to break eye contact, cleared her throat slightly and asked with her usual flirtatiousness back in place

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ever been in love?" she asked the same way he had asked her

"Yeah" he answered the same way she had answered him, staring straight into her eyes, but he soon found himself in the same situation of feeling like he might be staring and soon drew his eyes away.

"Truth or dare?" he asked more cheerfully

Pan could only smile, she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

"Truth" she grinned

trunks sly smile was back in place

"Ever had sex?"

Pan felt slightly uncomfortable now, but didn't want to lose the confidence she had been exuding all night, so she kept her sultry smile as she said

"Well since it is truth….. no, no I haven't"

"Really?" Trunks asked almost surprised

Of course the thought of any other man touching her made him way more upset than he'd care to admit, but he was realistic, Pan was 19 and smoking hot she could have anyone she wanted.

Pan smirked at him "you only get one question per turn, now truth or dare?"

Trunks sighed "fine…truth"

"How come you asked me the love question before the sex question?" she grinned

Trunks just shrugged "I dunno" then the sweet smile that he used only ever so often, and every time he did it was for Pan, appeared on his face

"Order of importance I guess"

She smiled warmly at the rare moment of sweetness he was showing her, then she knew he would feel slightly uncomfortable, putting himself out there like that, so she decided to try and make him feel more at ease.

"So thats why you asked me what I like best about you first?" she grinned

Trunks smiled "Like I said order of importance"

"Hay, you maybe wanna go for a walk, my awesome ass is getting kinda numb" he smirked

"Well we wouldn't want anything to happen to your ass, now would we" she smirked back while standing up and beginning to walk, he quickly followed.

Trunks found himself becoming slightly nervous and couldn't help but ask

"So are we still playing our game?" hoping that Pan would catch his meaning

"Do you wanna keep playing?"

Trunks didn't answer.

She could feel the awkwardness growing between them and felt compelled to break their silence

"Did you notice that neither of us were brave enough to say dare" she chuckled

"Hay I was plenty brave" he jokingly defended himself, partially grateful she had broken their silence, partially annoyed she had avoided the question.

Pan just glanced at him and raised a challenging eyebrow

"Oh, okay, fine then, dare" he stated proudly

Suddenly he felt Pans hands grasp the side of head and forcefully pull him towards her, crushing his lips against hers

After the initial shock, he found himself completely intoxicated by her, feeling her soft lips dancing with his own, he slowly started to take control, bringing his hands up and entwining his fingers in her hair.

Pan had no idea what had come over her, she remembered, having the sly idea to bring up the fact that neither of them had chosen dare, knowing that he would see it as a challenge, then ask her to dare him,

she remembered thinking, she would dare him to kiss her, knowing there was no way he would back down, one because he never backed down and two because he wanted it, she could feel it, on the couch before when they were so close,

She remembered suddenly thinking about how they had been interrupted before, and she hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen again, but once the thought was in there she found herself growing more and more inpatient and worried that something would happen to stop her getting her kiss, then suddenly she was pulling Trunks forcefully towards her and kissing him.

Once she had realised what she was doing, she was enjoying it too much to stop, she had finally gotten what she wanted, and he seemed to have no objections, gently cupping the side of her face, as his tongue softly brushed against her bottom lip, begging for entry, she gladly complied, and could feel him putting slightly more force and passion into his kiss.

Pan was ecstatic, she was finally kissing the man she had wanted to for so long, and he was kissing her back just as desperately as she was kissing him, then a sobering thought entered her mind

"He doesn't know its me" she thought dishearteningly

"he thinks he's kissing some random, sexy, confident, stranger at a party, this doesn't mean anywhere as much to him as it does to me" she thought as she found herself slowly removing her lips from his.

Trunks had to force his eyes to open again, he felt his usual sly smile appear " Took you long enough Panny"

Pan was shocked and it showed on her face

"You knew it was me" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice

"Of course, you think I would spend the entire night with anyone else" he grinned

"So why did you let me flirt with you and make a total jackass of myself" she said sheepishly

"Cause I liked it" he said huskily

"Me being a jackass you mean" she scoffed and rolled her eyes

"No you being all confident and sexy with me, I really don't get it Pan, your confident with everything else in your life, why not me? "

" I guess, maybe, you intimidate me" she shrugged

"Since when" he jokingly scoffed

"Good point" she smirked

"Anyway, well done being braver than me, and making the first move" he grinned

"You wanted to make a move on me" she smiled arrogantly

"And now you see why I didn't, didn't wanna end up looking like a jackass now would I" he smirked

"Oh fine, if thats the way you feel then we can just forget this whole thing ever happened"

She said in mock anger before turning to leave

He swiftly grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him

"Did I say that" he said huskily while wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer to him, he drew nearer to her, he was about to kiss her, of his own free will, she could feel it, she closed her eyes in anticipation, when suddenly he stopped

"I just wanna know one thing?"

"hmm?"

"Did you mean all the stuff you said or were you just messing with me?"

She took a deep breath and look him the eyes

" I meant every word"

Having found out what he wanted and feeling the relief that Pan felt for him the same way he did for her, he now wanted to have a little fun with her

"EVERY word?" he questioned with a smirk trying to embarrass her

Pan just smirked back and felt herself clutch playfully onto one of his ass cheeks, pulling him closer to her

"Every word" she said seductively before she felt his lips upon hers

Trunks couldn't help but think how right he was, Pan definitely made the party more interesting.

The End

So thats it, hope you liked it

I just wanna say a huge thank you to sparklepinkpixie AKA Lisa

She's my beta reader and best friend

She has helped me so much with all my writing stuff and I don't think I would still be trying if she hadn't shown such a genuine interest in my stories

So super thanks team lisa XD


End file.
